


Fading Silver Light

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have left all I know for something that no other elda shall have a chance to explore, and for that, I cannot find it in me to regret even my losses greatly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Silver Light

**Author's Note:**

> Megilwen, after she's chosen to remain behind while the White Ship continues the journey to Aman  
> Prompt: Uproot  
> Alternate Universe: Gray Ships

Megilwen watches the ship sail from the port, dwindling in the distance as it sails the Straight Road, closed to her now. She feels like something was uprooted from her feä, and left a hollow behind, though she doesn't regret it. Let Andromeda have it, and remain with those she calls family more so than those who are here.

"Regrets?" Draco is waiting on a bench behind her, where he sprawled after making his farewell to his aunt.

Megilwen turns away from the fading silver light, a smile curving her lips. "Some, for I shall not see my family again, but I find they are not regrets I cannot live with." She waits for him to stand, and takes his offered hand. "I have left all I know for something that no other elda shall have a chance to explore, and for that, I cannot find it in me to regret even my losses greatly."

Draco chuckles, bumping his shoulder against hers. "I will do my best to keep you from falling into despair over any regrets, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Gray Ships is my monster crossover between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter, utterly ignoring all of _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_ , and not disturbing the make-up of the Fellowship. If possibly by dint of Andromeda wielding the moral equivalent of a bat to hit people with (rugby, baseball, cricket, take your pick of bats).
> 
> Megilwen is the healer's apprentice in Lothlorien, and becomes one of Draco's friends, and possibly a love interest, if not during his stay in Middle Earth. I don't think she chose to not go on to Valinor because she was in love, but because she's more curious than a cat with nine lives to burn through.


End file.
